spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Conversational Talking
|writer = Shamm2001 |title card = WumboMan900 |previous = Christmas |next = Goo Lagoon|image = }} Conversational Talking is the sixteenth episode of Welcome to Bikini Bottom!. It was halfway written by Ghastly and the rest by Shamm2001. Shamm2001 also edited a few parts. Synopsis The episode starts out showing Seth depressed, and Caleb confused as to why he is. But, he immediately quits being so sad. Then, to pass the time while Gary and SpongeBob make it across the street, the two talk about how it would be like they had never came to Bikini Bottom, and how it would be if they left Bikini Bottom. Eventually SpongeBob arrives after he and Gary "got it all sorted out." After Seth asks why they are so random, Patrick appears, suddenly, behind SpongeBob. Asking, "What do you mean random?" Seth asks Patrick how he had got there, but Patrick got nervous and acted like he didn't do anything. But then, disappears into thin air and reappears again. Seth asks SpongeBob and Patrick how it would be like if he and Caleb had never came to Bikini Bottom. The two stutter a bit because they didn't know, but eventually say what it would be like. Transcript *camera starts as it follows from Space to Bikini Bottom *French Narrator: It has been said that on the twenty-sixth of March came the newest year for our two youngest humans in Bikini Bottom. *Seth: depressed You can never have too much of a good thing. *Caleb: confused Why? You can have too much of a good thing, you can play basketball too much, and it wouldn't matter. *Seth: depressed, changing to a mocking tone Says the guy who watched'' Batman Begins thirty-six times! *Caleb: aggreeing ...and the guy who watched ''X-Men: The Last Stand twelve times. *Seth: Just how long is that sponge going to be? *Caleb: They were supposed to get here eighteen minutes ago. *Seth: EIGHTEEN MINUTES! *Caleb: Well, the snail. *Seth: Do you feel like this conversation was really building about something? *Caleb: Like 'what would you do if we had never came to Bikini Bottom?' *Seth: I don't really know what I would do, maybe read comics. *Caleb: But, if we stayed here, what could happen if we came back? *Seth: We would become national heroes. But then we'd have to start running and running, and we must, because if we didn't, it would be the end of us. So, we've got to choose whatever, whenever, and how to end it. *Caleb. teary-eyed That was epic in many ways I can't think of. *Seth:'' The Stranger Danger'', epic in two ways than one. *Caleb: embarassed Are we still calling ourselves that? *Seth: chuckling Expect to be hit with the pan now! *Caleb: along We end up back in the treehouse. *Seth: With SpongeBob and Patrick having dragged us there. *SpongeBob: I would never do that again? *Seth: What? How did you get here? *SpongeBob: Gary's alright, we got it sorted out like ten minutes ago. *Seth: Wow. *Gary: *meow* *Seth: Why are we so random? *Patrick: appearing beside SpongeBob What do you mean random? *Seth: How did you get here? *Patrick: stupid I don't know what you're talking about. disappears and reappears again *Seth: Oh, my gosh! *Caleb: How do you guys think it would be if we'd never come to Bikini Bottom? *Patrick and SpongeBob: stuttering Uhh...um...well, uh.....well... *SpongeBob: We wouldn't ever have another neighbor. *Patrick: And we would never have seen the strange architecture that you brought here. *Seth: his breath ...to this cultural wasteland. *SpongeBob: Huh? *Seth: Nothing. These two are so weird. *End???? Trivia *The episode was released on March 26, 2015, however the episode wasn't all the way available until June 11, 2015. * was near to almost busy around that time writing the episode with his other two shows, Sponge Reaper (cancelled) and Basket Sponge (still ruining). *According to the transcript, Seth and Caleb had lived their first full year in Bikini Bottom on March 26th. Placing the date the first episode as being taken place March 26, 2014. *This can be theorized that most of the newer episodes, up until Seth and Caleb's House Party or so, were actually just flashbacks from Seth. *This isn't the first time that Seth is shown depressed in an episode. *It is actually oddly surprising, that a lot of ways that Ghastly portrayed the two brothers as are actually how the people they are based on in real life. Seth sometimes depressed, Caleb liking to play basketball, are two of the real life characteristics of the two that they were based on. *The episode reveals that Caleb loves Batman and X-Men, two things that Ghastly likes in real life. *Seth and Caleb refer back to Club SpongeBob. Ghastly's first episode writtenfor this show. *Patrick is shown to be able to disappear and reappear again, similar to Miss Appear's super powers. *Seth is shown to be a little like Squidward, actually. *If you get confused by this transcript, that is exactly what it is mean to do, confuse you. Category:Episodes Category:Welcome to Bikini Bottom! Episodes Category:Welcome to Bikini Bottom! Season 1 Category:2015 Category:The Imperial Ghost Category:Welcome to Bikini Bottom! Category:Pages with red links